


Unexpected

by Kokoai



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Seraphic rebirth doesn't include memories, but Rose has some. Sorey figures ruins are the sure fire way to jog her memories.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Another little tumblr prompt, 
> 
> "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while..."
> 
> I amused myself writing this one though.

“Remind me why we’re here again.” Rose pushed her long blond hair behind her. This ruin looked like all the others she could remember. Even with her limited memories she swore she remembered traversing this one.

“We used to travel through ruins all the time. If this doesn’t jog your memory nothing will.” Sorey responded as he eyed a version of Tintagel vastly different from what anyone remembered.

“That sounds like something Mikleo would have said to you.”

“He… may have yeah.” Sorey scratched at his jaw.

“I may not remember much, but I know I was never a ruin nerd.”

“He does have a point though Rose. This ruin in particular should hold many memories for you.” Lailah chimed in as she came up to brush her hand against Rose’s.

After a sigh of defeat, Rose let Sorey and Mikleo lead the way, both far too eager to start a race.

Rose couldn’t deny the familiar tingle she felt within the first few steps inside, but more than anything, she’d bet on these two before her being a better jolt than anything.

“I totally won that.” Sorey exclaimed, his ponytail flicked to and for between electric sparks.

“And what reason do I have to not argue?” Mikleo’s arms crossed. This was definitely familiar.

“Mmmm I kiss you more when I win?” Sorey spoke as if they were debating the age of pillar.

“True, but I kiss you even more when I win.” Mikleo slipped his arms around Sorey’s waist in a fluid motion.

“Call it a tie?” Sorey offered as they both leaned in. Mikleo smirked before they kissed.

That was where Rose drew the line.

“Okay okay sheesh. I remember you two being all touchy feely but this is so much worse.” Rose spun away, an attempt to focus on the ruins.

Progressing past all the crumbled pathways and gaping floors would have been a challenge during their original journey, but now with the aid of a Grand Seraph, no one blinked twice at an uncrossable gap.

As always, Rose tuned out the nerd rambling when they came to a room that ‘absolutely needed to be examined in detail’. Lailah had slipped that she’d traveled her with both men only a decade ago.

Rose sighed as she picked a spot along the wall to nap against, however, her shoulder pushed a plate inward. There was a low rumble and only a second to react before a section of floor opened directly under Sorey and Mikleo’s feet.

A more experienced Wind Seraph would have been able to catch them, but Rose did the opposite and shoved them down the hole.

_______________________

Sorey’s screams echoed through the tunnel they slid down. Mikleo reached out to pull Sorey against him before encasing them in a bubble, which only served to tumble them around and around until eventually they smacked against the floor of a dark room.

Both men groaned from their colliding heads. Mikleo, who had landed atop Sorey, sat back to examine their surroundings. He couldn’t even see Sorey.

“Get some sparks going.” Mikleo huffed as he pushed himself up. Moments later there were countless crackling lightning bolts in front of him and once they’d all pulled into a round shape he trapped them in ice, creating a flickering but effective light source.

They were in a room no larger then their bedroom in Elysia. No discernible doorway, not even a sign of the tunnel they came through.

Mikleo sighed after his third survey before wondering back to Sorey.

Sorey felt himself sparking as arms wrapped around his waist. Mikleo pushed himself closer until they were chest to chest.

“M-Mikleo?”

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” Mikleo trailed off as his hand traveled up Sorey’s spine and then back down to rest on the small of his back.

“Y-yeah…”

Mikleo smirked as his hand inched lower.

___________________

Tintagel had changed into a maze of twists and turns and dips, but Lailah had learned the layout over time and even knew where that tunnel would lead. Opening the room, however, took a joint effort between her and Rose, who stumbled with her element for a long while before finally holding control long enough to trip the mechanism keeping the door shut.

Lailah went ahead of Rose, a flame in hand. The sheer darkness of the room unnerved Rose.

“Oh my.” Lailah’s gasp had Rose darting. Mere feet inside she stopped.

Mikleo rested against the wall, Sorey laying against his chest. The Shepherd’s cloak draped over both of them and their dim lighting flickering beside them.

There were a number of scenarios that had raced through Rose’s head, but none of them had prepared her for this.

“Great timing, we literally just finished.” Sorey exclaimed as he shut the Celestial Record that had been sitting in his lap and sprang to his feet.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Rose groaned as she turned to Lailah who hadn’t stopped giggling.


End file.
